The present invention relates to a new and distinct variety of Buddleia hereinafter referred to by the variety name ‘PODARASNGA2’.
‘PODARASNGA2’ arose from a controlled cross in Jul. 15, 2014 in Davis, Calif. between an unnamed and unpatented Buddleia davidii x B. crispa x B. alternifolia x B. lindleyana female parent, and an unnamed and unpatented Buddleia davidii x B. crispa x B. alternifolia x B. lindleyana male parent. Seeds from the cross were sown in April 2015 and ‘PODARASNGA2’ was selected in August 2015 from the seedling population.
‘PODARASNGA2’ was first asexually propagated in August 2016 in Wasco, Calif. by softwood cuttings. ‘PODARASNGA2’ was found to reproduce true to type in successive generations of asexual propagation via softwood cuttings.